Friends Forever?
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Stan goes on a date with Craig and soon a relationship forms. Kyle doesn't approve and wants them the break up. Can Stan keep this relationship or will Kyle stand between them and lose his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

For years I've never had a good home life, I was taken from my home when I was twelve and I'll be in the system until I'm 18. My father was very abusive to me, my sister, and my mother. My sister was taken away too, but we're not together. She went to an all girls foster home. I don't even think we're in the same state anymore.

My mother is still with my father, why she won't leave him, I'll never know. The years have been tough, when word got to my class that I was placed in foster care, the jokes started. First it was just Cartman, that fat-ass. The others joined in, but not Clyde, my best friend, or him. The one boy who I've had feelings for since the third grade.

I've know I was gay for that long but being so young, I never went through with any of my feelings. Clyde didn't find out till we were in sixth grade, only because I told him. He didn't care, he even told me: "We've been friends since Kindergartner. You think I'm going to stop being your friend now?" That always made me feel good.

I was so happy and relieved that he didn't make fun of me for being a foster child. When the jokes started to get physical he actually stood up for me. In the hall, I got pinned in between the lockers and half my class. Cartman was ring leader and to my surprise, Token was helping. I always thought of Token as a friend, I guess not.

Cartman kept pushing me against the locker, yelling, swearing, and name calling. Orphan, loser, sex slave. I have no idea what that last one had to do with anything. I flipped them off and threaten them. Clyde tried to help but he couldn't get through, then he spoke up.

"HEY FAT ASS!" They all turned and looked at him. He was standing with his two other friends, "Leave Craig alone. All of you!" Everyone was shocked to hear him speak up but soon they all began to break apart. Cartman was the only one that said, trying to defend him self.

Clyde came over to me, to make sure I was okay but I was only looking at him. When Cartman finally left, he walked away from his other friends and came over to me. "Are you okay, Craig?" I nodded at first an then, "Yeah…Thanks Stan." His eyes were a beautiful blue. He smiled at me; he had full lips, "No problem, dude."

He went back to his friends and walked away. Ever since that day I knew, no matter what, I had to make Stan mine.

We're in tenth grade now. I still have a crush on him and I'm not even hiding that I'm gay. No one would dare mess with me anyway, I've buffed up over the years. I've had hook ups but nothing serious, I only want to be serious with Stan.

We talk a lot now a days. We still have our little groups of friends. Token still hangs with us, though I don't really talk to him. He's still in because of Tweek, they're buddies. I try to get Stan alone a lot but every time I do, someone interrupts. I know he likes me, I have gay-dar and it goes off every time he looks at me.

He's calls me a lot too, we talk on the computer, hang out sometimes, and I've even stayed over at his house and we'd share his bed. Nothing ever happens though; I think he wants me to make the first move. I'd be more then happy too if we didn't have to deal with his friend Kyle. He always comes in at the worst time.

Our conversations on the phone or computer would just start getting heated and then: "Oh Kyle's on!" "Hold on, I got a nothing call….Craig I call you back, Its Kyle." Ew, it makes me so mad. I do have a plan though. I slipped him a note in class telling him to meet me at my car after school.

Once school was over I ran out the door to my car, he was already there. "Hurry, get in!" We got in and I drove away before anyone could see us. "Turn your phone off." I told him and he did, I did the same. We drove for a while and soon we parked out by Starks Pond. I let out a sigh and put my arms around the back of his seat.

I looked at him and saw him twiddling his thumbs, "What's wrong?" I asked; he shook his head. "I'm just nervous….I've never done this before." I smiled and moved closer to him, "Its okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want. We can take things slow." He looked at me, "They know I'm gay but I've never been with anyone."

That was a shock to me. I didn't think his friends knew but I smiled, "Well…I'm happy to be your first." He gave me a sexy look and I gave him a seductive look. "I thought you said we could go slowly." He joked. I chuckled, "I meant for your mouth." I traced his lips with my thumb; they were still as big as they were from his childhood, "Cover girl lips." I joked; he moved his head away and laughed.

When he turned back to me, I placed my hand behind his head and brought him in for his first gay kiss. He was actually very comfortable with it and let me in his mouth. I pushed him down so that he was on his back and I ran my hands down his body. I only went to his hips; I didn't want to scare him.

His arms were around my neck and in my hair. I then moved from his lips to his neck and began to suck and bite. He made a few little noises but, "Not to big Craig." I made a noise to let him know I heard him and then went back to his mouth.

We made out until my watch went off. It was four already, "SHIT! I need to get home!" He yelled and pushed me off, "I'm sorry Craig but can you take me home? My sister's home for the week and I agreed to watch my nephew!" I laughed, "Okay, don't worry. We'll get you home."

We drove in silence but he let me hold his hand. It wasn't a long drive but I wished it was. I pulled into his drive way, he grabbed his bag, and "Bye…call me?" he asked. I nodded and brought him in for a kiss. I watched as he walked into his house and when he was safety inside, I pulled away.

888

AN: You tell me if you want this to be a one-shot or not :D


	2. Chapter 2

Looking in the mirror, I examined the hickey on my neck. I told Craig not to make it big but the fucker was huge. Anyone with eyes would be able to see it, including my parents. I turned the bathroom light off and went back to my room; I had a history paper to finish. I had just sat back at my computer when my cell went off. I smiled though, maybe it was Craig, and I hope so. I looked at the name and frowned, it was only Kyle.

I picked up and went back to the computer, "What up dude?" I asked, "Hey! Where did you go after school? I waited for you for like twenty minutes." He didn't let it show in his voice but I knew he was pissed, I've know Kyle so long that I can pick up when he's mad. I don't even have to look at him, I can feel it.

"Oh well, you know. I had to get started the history paper and remember? My sister came home and I promised to watch Jakob." Jakob was my nephew. A lot of my friends where shocked to hear that Shelly got engaged and had a baby. It happen while she was away at college. She had the baby after they were married of course but the marriage didn't last.

They divorced seven months after Jakob was born. He was a dick anyway. There was a pause on the other line and then, "Oh…I forgot about that. Sorry. I thought you ran off with…" He didn't finish so I tried to get it out, "Ran off with whom?" He still wouldn't answer.

I heard the sounds of fingers on a keyboard, "What're you doing?" I asked, "Nothing. History…What're you saying on it?" Kyle always changes the subject when he doesn't want to start something. "I'm just pretty much repeating everything the teacher said but in my own way."

He laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm doing." We sat in silence for awhile, just working on our homework when I heard a beep on my cell. I checked it, "Oh, hold on Kyle, I got another call." "Uh-huh." I clicked over to the other line; "Hello?" "Hey! What're you doing?" It was Craig. I felt my heart jump into my throat and I got goose bumps. "Hey…hold on I'll be right back."

I hated doing that all the time with people. Switching from one line to the other, but it was the only way. "Kyle? I call you back!" I didn't give him time to answer, I switched back to Craig. "HI!" he chuckled, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just doing homework you?"

"Nothing. I just finished my homework now I'm just looking for something to watch."

"Oh…anything?"

"Nah…It's just News and shit."

We talked about school, work, he told me about his foster family. How they pretty much let him do anything, as long as he doesn't get arrested. "That's one of the big things. If I get arrested, that's it for me. I'm only sixteen but I'll be taken out of the system and if I don't go to jail….I'm on my own."

I laughed a little, "Have you ever been or come close?" "Nah, I always got my ass out of there and let Token take the rap." I broke down in laughs, he joined with me. It was funny and I couldn't help it. It felt like I was going to cry so I stopped. "That was funny but mean." I told him.

He chuckled a little, "I know. Hey what're you doing tomorrow after school?" I thought for a minute, "I don't think anything." There was a pause and he cleared his throat, "Do…do you want to…to…to do something…maybe?" I smiled, he sounded so nervous, which was really cute. He sure as hell wasn't nervous in his car.

"Sure, Craig. I'd love to." He didn't say anything at first but then, "Awesome…I guess I'll come get you at your house at, five?" I bit my bottom lip and smiled, "Sure." Was I blushing? Yes I was. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" "Okay, bye." I hung up first.

I sat, staring at my phone for a while and then went back to the computer. What was I going to wear?

888

AN: This is how I'm going to do it. Stan and Craig POVs.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just remembered I don't like writing POV's so it's going to be 3rd person. Also, I didn't like the title I gave it so I changed it. Same story, new name.

888

Stan grabbed his English book from his locker and closed the door. He looked up and saw Kyle standing beside him, "Oh, hey dude. What's up?" Kyle said nothing at first, just crossed his arms, "Why did you hang up on my last night?" Kyle finally asked, clearly pissed.

Stan smiled, "I had another phone call, duh. Why else would I?" Kyle pushed his glasses up his nose and eyed Stan. Stan's smile never left his face; Kyle knew that when Stan smiled it meant he was hiding something.

"Stan…tell me the truth!" Stan fixed his backpack and then headed for class, Kyle followed, "STAN!" Stan turned to look at Kyle, "I am telling the truth. I did have another phone call." Kyle caught up to Stan, "But who was it that you had to hang up on me? You didn't even give me a chance to reply!"

Stan walked into the class, "Look Kyle…I'll explain everything to you later, right now, go to class." Stan walked in, leaving Kyle in the hall. Kyle sighed and hung his head in defeat. Not long after that, Kyle felt someone tapping him on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Butters, "Oh, hey Butters. What is it?" Butters placed his hands behind his back, "Hey, gave you seen Kenny?" Butters and Kenny had been going out for almost a year now. Kyle never understood why Kenny would choose Butters. Yes Kenny was bisexual and Butters had the body of a boy but the personality of a girl, but still, it was Butters.

Kyle thought a minute and, "I think he's in Algebra. Why?" Butters shook his head, "Oh, no reason, just wondering. See ya!" Butters turned and ran down the hall. It was quite a shock to Kyle when Kenny came out to them, they were in eighth grade. Cartman didn't really seem to care and Stan just smiled. It took a while for Kyle to get use to the idea but he did.

Now when Stan came out back in ninth grade, everyone was shocked. Cartman laughed, Kenny was shocked but cheered, "Finally! I have someone to talk about boys with!" he had said. It had hit Kyle the most. His best friend was gay. They had everything in common and now…they didn't.

It took Kyle longer to get use to Stan being gay then it did with Kenny. Stan never talked to him about his relationships but Kyle always told him about his. Kyle blamed himself. The bell awoke Kyle from his thoughts, "SHIT!" he yelled and ran to his locker, grabbed his book, and ran into class just as the teacher did.

Kyle sat down next to Cartman. Over the years Cartman had lost a lot of weight and was taller. He was now at a healthy weight, still big, and was actually very good looking, according to some of the girls. He was the football teams quarterback, always had a date for dances, and had more friends.

Cartman had matured a lot more too, he wasn't racist like he use to be but he still had fun with his friends. He still made fun of Kyle for being a Jew and called Kenny and Stan fags. But despite all that, Kyle did like him a little better, he still wouldn't call them best friends but they were buddies.

The teacher started the lesson just as Craig and Clyde walked through the door. Kyle looked up at them, "Well, thank you for joining us boys." The teacher said to the two of them. Clyde put on his teacher's pet act, "So sorry sir. You see we were helping the janitor clean up a mess that some jerk of a student spilled and didn't even bother telling anyone."

Clyde smiled; the teacher wasn't amused, "Just take your set Mr. Harris." Clyde went and sat behind Cartman, "What really happen?" Cartman asked. Both he and Clyde were on the football team so they had become friends, "Smoking." Clyde replied.

Once class was over, Kyle and Cartman went to their lockers and found Kenny and Butters there, making out. Kyle turned his nose up and Cartman yelled, "Get a room!" he smiled when he said it though. The two lovers broke apart and touched noses, Kenny smiled and, "Maybe later."

Cartman pretended to throw up and Kyle kept to himself. Butters giggled and gave Kenny an Eskimo kiss. Kenny licked Butters' nose back, they giggled and then, "Hey guys!" "Hey Stan!" Butters said, the others said hey too.

Stan went over to Kyle, "Hey, can I talk to you?" Kyle nodded and followed Stan into an empty class room. "What's up?" Kyle asked. Stan played with the chalk board and, "Well…you wanted to know why I hung up on you right?" Kyle nodded and waited, "Craig called me."

Kyle sighed and shifted his feet, "Of course he did." Stan lowered his eyebrows, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. Kyle shook his head, "Nothing. What did he want?" Stan placed his hands on his hips, "He asked me out tonight and I said yes so…I can't do anything tonight. Just wanted you to know." Stan walked passed Kyle and back into the hall.

Kyle stayed behind for a while before finally walking out into the hall just in time to see Craig come up to Stan. Stan leaned against the lockers while Craig talked to him. Kyle tried to listen while trying to make it seem like he wasn't. "So are we still on for tonight?" Craig asked, placing his hands in his pants pocket.

Stan nodded and, "Yeah. Sure am. What time do you want to get me?" Craig thought for a minute and, "I thought maybe six or seven…is that okay?" Stan nodded again, "That'll be fine." They smiled at each other and then the bell rang, "Well…got to go to Calculus…see ya!" Stan waved and watched as Craig walked.

His eyes wondered to Craig's firm, fit ass and felt his cheeks flush. The heat was in his face felt good to him. His eyes were half closed and glazed over with passion. Kyle cleared his throat; Stan woke up from his day dream, "What?" he asked defensively. Kyle said nothing but grabbed Stan but the chain attached to his pants and pulled him into History.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle sat on his bed, his knees were up to his chest, and his shoes were off. He kept looking at his clock to his phone. It was eight o'clock; could Stan still be out with Craig? It was a school night; he'd better get home soon. He started drumming his thumbs on his shins, waiting for the phone to ring, would Stan even call him?

Kyle hated the idea for Stan going out with Craig, they had nothing in common. Craig liked to smoke, drink, party, do drugs, and even start fights. Kyle remembered a rumor that went around for awhile a long time ago. Craig had sex with ten different guys at once, unprotected. It was never proven.

Now Stan, Stan focused on his grades, he smoked but wasn't a chain smoker like Craig, he never drank unless he was at a party with his friends and he would only have four beers. And as far as Kyle knew, Stan was still a virgin…well…an anal virgin anyway.

He remembered back in the seventh grade, Stan and Wendy got back together and had sex, they broke up like a week later. Kyle believed that's what turned Stan off to girls, Wendy was terrible.

So now Kyle was sitting in his room, wondering what Stan and Craig were doing on their date. Was Craig kissing Stan? Was Stan kissing him back? Were they having a heated make out session? Is Craig forcing sex on Stan? Kyle couldn't take it anymore; he picked his phone up and called Stan.

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

Voice mail. Kyle didn't leave a message, just hung up and laid back on his bed, "This is driving me crazy! If he doesn't call by eleven, I'll be so pissed!" Kyle said to the ceiling.

888

Stan sat next to Craig, the movie was almost over. He watched as Craig sipped his soda, he liked how his Adam's apple moved up and down as he swallowed the carbonated drink. Craig placed his cup back in its holder and placed his hand on the arm rest.

Stan looked at his hand then at Craig's, 'Should I make the first move and hold his hand or should he?' Stan thought. He kept thinking of ways to grab Craig's hand with out seeming pushing but then Stan remembered his hicky.

Stan smiled and blushed. He shrugged and went for Craig's hand; he was shocked to see Craig pull away but then smiled when Craig grabbed his hand. They smiled at each other and watched the rest of the movie.

The credits came on and Stan felt Craig get up, pulling him up with him. The walked out of the theater still holding hands, not caring about what people said or thought. "How'd you like the movie?" Craig asked, opening Stan's door once they got to the car, "I liked it. Wasn't the ending that was expecting but still good."

Craig walked around to the driver's side and got in with Stan. They sat there in silence for a while when, "Well…I guess I better get you home." Craig started the car but felt Stan's hand on his thigh. He looked at Stan, shock on his face and a blush in his cheeks. Stan smiled and then leaned for a kiss.

Craig opened his mouth to Stan and soon they were in a battle of tongues. Craig felt Stan's hand move up his thigh and stop just below his groin. Could Stan really want sex on just their first date? Was Stan that freaky? Craig really liked Stan and didn't want to rush anything so, "Wait Stan…"

They pulled away and Stan moved his hand, "What is it?" Craig looked at the floor of his car, he needed to vacuum it. "I don't want to rush anything. I really like you and want to take things slow…is that okay?" He looked at Stan at the last phrase.

Stan was taken aback but then smiled; he gave Craig a kiss on his lips, "Sure Craig. We can slow." They smiled, "Oh good because to tell the truth…I wasn't thinking about having sex with you for awhile….I MEAN!" Craig was embarrassed; did he just say something really stupid and blow his chances with Stan all together?

He placed his head in his hand and sighed. He was waiting for Stan to get very defensives but instead, he heard him laughing. Craig looked up and saw Stan cracking up, "Craig, that was so cute!" Stan said when he finally calmed down and wiped a tear away. Craig smiled but was blushing.

"Sorry…I just…Like I said I like you a lot and I don't want to blow it with you." Stan moved closer to Craig and played with his hair, "I know, its okay, really. Look you don't have to treat me like you would a girl, okay? You don't have to be careful with what you say around me. Just be you, okay babe?" Craig liked hearing Stan call him babe.

Craig put his arms around Stan's waist and pulled him for a kiss.

888

Craig walked Stan to his door. It was a quarter till ten and it looked like Stan's parents were sleeping. Stan dug in his front pocket for his house keys, "So uh…" Craig started, Stan looked up after he pulled his key out, "What?" he asked, placing the key in the door. "Do your parents know you're gay?" Craig finally asked, Stan blushed, clearly ashamed.

Stan shook his head, "No…I've been wanting to tell them but every time I try…I pussy out. I just don't want my dad to freak out. I had to tell them that was going out with my friends tonight. Sorry." Craig lifted Stan's head up by his chin and smiled, "its okay. When I came out to my parents, they were a little shocked but they got over it."

Stan titled his head to the side, "Your parents? You mean your foster parents?" Craig shrugged, "Yeah, I call them my parents. Is that wrong?" Stan shook his head again and smiled, "No. They take better care of you then your real parents ever did."

Craig chuckled, "Well that's true. Well…you better get in before you get in trouble." Stan nodded, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow and thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun." Craig moved closer to Stan, "Yeah, me too." They kissed long and soft, never wanting it to end. Suddenly, Stan's phone went off, shocking them both.

Stan looked at the name and sighed, "Its Kyle." Craig chuckled again, "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow babe. Bye" Craig stepped off the steps, "Meet me at my locker!" Stan yelled after him, "Got it!" Craig yelled from his car.

Craig watched as Stan answered his phone and walked into his home. Craig got into his car and drove away. At every stop sign and stop light Craig would do a happy dance. He was finally going out with Stan, they were already calling each other by pet names, and Craig got to feel Stan's hand on his groin. Another stop sign, another happy dance.

Craig finally pulled into his driveway and it felt like he was floating to the front door, his parents in bed already. He went up to his room and got ready for bed. The last thing Craig thought before falling asleep was, 'His ass looked awesome in those jeans!'

888

AN: I need to set up a day that I always post these chapters on. For the other story I'm working on, I post a new chapter every Sunday and that's what I need to do for this one. I'll figure it out later. I was also watching "Spy vs. Spy" clips while typing this so…it took awhile XD


	5. Chapter 5

Craig stood beside Stan's locker; he checked his watch, still pretty early. Craig was looking forward to this time all night. He got up early; he was downstairs in the kitchen before his parents were even dressed. They were shocked to see him; they usually had to call to him to get ready for school. 

He checked his watch again and got excited when he heard voices. He looked around the corner but only saw Token and Wendy, they were going out again. Craig went back to the lockers and thought he saw someone, he ran over to them, thinking it was Stan. When he got there he found Kyle, arms crossed and ready to interrogate.

Craig slowed his pace, placed his hands in his pockets, and made his way over very cocky. Craig acted like he didn't even care that Kyle was there, he just leaned against the lockers and looked up and down the halls. Kyle said nothing at first but got irritated when Craig ignored him.

Kyle cleared his throat and, "How was your guy's date last night?" Craig smiled but never looked at Kyle, "Good, we had a really fun time. Isn't Stan with you?" Craig asked, looking at his watch again. Kyle moved in front of Craig and lowered his eyebrows; Craig finally looked at him and accepted his challenge.

Craig stood up straight, he stood a foot taller then Kyle but Kyle never backed away. Craig crossed his arms, "What is it?" Craig asked, moving closer to Kyle trying to get him to back off. Kyle looked up to Craig and, "If you hurt Stan…I swear to _GOD_, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Craig chuckled, "Really?" Kyle nodded. 

"Okay…I understand…" Craig answered; he realized that he didn't want to be on his boyfriend's friend's bad side. Craig lowered his defensives' and submitted, "Don't worry Kyle. I do really care for Stan and you don't have to worry about a thing. I won't hurt him." Craig smiled buy Kyle kept the scowl on his face.

He looked Craig up and down and shook his head, "I don't believe you. I know how you are Craig and I'm not going to let you hurt Stan. I swear but the end of the week…Stan will never talk to you again." Kyle turned and walked away, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Craig yelled after him.

"CRAIG!" Craig turned and saw Stan running to him, passed Kyle. Kyle followed Stan right to Craig and growled when he saw them hug and kiss. Kyle turned the corner and went to the bathroom. 

Craig and Stan were making out in the hall by this time, "How long have you been waiting?" Stan asked when they finally pulled away for air. Craig smiled, "Not long…an hour." Stan was taken aback, "Why so early? It's not even eight yet!" Craig chuckled, "I know but I couldn't wait anymore. I missed you."

Stan smiled and kissed Craig again. They made out for another few minutes when they both felt someone watching them. They turned and saw Kenny; he was smiling big at them with his hands behind his back. Stan looked at him and Craig blushed, "Is there something you need Kenny?" Stan asked, Kenny smiled, "You guys are so cute together!"

Both of them blushed this time and thanked Kenny. Stan opened his locker and pulled out his Trig book, "You want to do anything tonight?" Craig asked, Stan smiled "Sure!" Kenny giggled. Kyle then showed up 

at the lockers again, this time with Cartman. "Say Stan. Cartman got a new X-box game and wanted to know if you wanted to come over to play it." Kyle stated.

Cartman looked at him weird and, "No I didn't…" Kyle cut him off before he couldn't finish, "Of course you did Cartman, remember? You told me on the phone last night." Cartman thought for a minute, "I told you about the game but I didn't invite anyone over. I have football tonight." 

Kyle scowled at Cartman, "God damn you fat ass." Stan eyed Kyle, "Sorry Kyle but Stan already made plans with Craig." Kenny pointed out; Craig was shocked at this but smiled back at Kenny. Kyle looked from Kenny to Craig to Stan, "Stan can we talk?" 

Stan closed his locker and handed his book to Craig, "Sure…" they walked over to the nearby water fountain, "What's going on Kyle?" Kyle sighed, "I thought we could do something tonight since we didn't last night. Why didn't you ask me before making other plans?"

Stan gave Kyle a confused look, "What the hell? Since when do I need to ask your permission to make plans with someone else?" Kyle looked surprised, "I just thought you would to make sure to see if I wanted to do anything." Stan placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Look Kyle, I've never asked you before if we had plans before I knew about them let alone make other plans. If you wanted to do something today, you should have asked last night." Before Kyle could answer, the bell rang. They looked at each other for a little bit, "Come on Stan! We'll be late!" Craig yelled to him.

Kyle shook his head, his way of telling Stan not to go. Stan lowered his eyebrows and turned on Kyle, walking over to Craig and taken his hand into his. Kyle lowered his head in defeat and then turned and punched the nearest locker with the yell of a warrior. 

He looked next to him and saw Tweek, he had punched Tweek's locker causing him to go into one of his fits, "Oh god! Agh!" He yanked at his hair and shirt, Kyle grabbed his shoulders and asked him to stop, "I'm sorry Tweek. I didn't mean to startle you."

Tweek nodded and watched at Kyle walked away. 

888

AN: I had a friend like Kyle once. When ever I made plans with someone else without consulting her, she'd throw a fit, so yea, I'm writing this from experience. 


	6. Chapter 6

Craig examined himself in the full length mirror leaning against the wall. He looked good; he reached over to his dresser and grabbed his bottle of Axe and sprayed it all over his body, from the legs-up. He placed the bottle back on its home and straightened his shirt. "So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Craig smiled and looked at Clyde through the mirror.

Clyde was sitting on Craig's bed, sweaty and dirty; he had just got off of football practice. "Don't know yet, maybe dinner or maybe we'll go to the arcade." Clyde suppressed a laugh, "The arcade? How romantic." Clyde let the laugh out and Craig turned on him, "We're taking things slow!"

Clyde stopped laughing and smiled, "Oh come on, Craig. When do you go slow with anybody?" Craig scowled and placed his hands on his hips, "I'm going slow with Stan because….because I think he might… be the… one, Clyde." Craig hid his eyes with his hair, Clyde was shocked. They didn't say anything for a while, "What?" Craig finally asked, Clyde just kept staring at him.

Suddenly Clyde burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard that he fell back on the bed, holding his sides, legs kicking. Craig's cheeks got red from anger, not being able to take the laughter of his friend; Craig picked up his history book and threw it at Clyde. The book hit Clyde in the ribs, causing him to pause but just start laughing again.

With the roar of a warrior, Craig ran over and tackled Clyde on the bed, "Shut the fuck up!" Craig yelled but Clyde kept laughing. Craig was hitting Clyde and chocking him but he had a smile on his face. They both knew that they were just playing around, they always picked on each other like that, it's what made them such great friends.

When they had finally calmed down, the two of them made their way down stairs. Clyde followed Craig to the foyer of the house and watched as he smoothed out his shirt and pants. "How do I look?" Craig asked; he was wearing a light blue button down shirt that revealed the top of his chest, black pants, and dress shoes. His hair was combed back and his goatee was neatly trimmed.

Clyde examined him and then let out a whistle, the kind someone makes when someone else looks really sexy. Craig smiled, "Have fun tonight and remember, be safe." Clyde joked. Craig opened the door, "Get the hell out my house!" They both laughed.

Clyde walked out and soon Craig followed but not before yelling over his shoulder, "I'm leaving now! I'll be home by eleven!" He almost had the door closed when, "Craig wait!" Craig went back in with Clyde on his heels, "What mom?" Craig's foster mom came over to him and handed him an envelope, "This came for you in the mail today."

Craig took the envelope and looked at the return address, his eyes got wide and he felt his body shake. Clyde read it over his friend's shoulder and was just as shocked as he was, "Dude…that's your sister's name." Craig looked at him foster mom, "They found her?" his mom nodded. Craig wanted to rip the letter open and read it but he didn't want to destroy it.

Very carefully he began to lift the flap; at this point his foster dad had joined them all in the foyer. Craig took the letter out and began to read out loud:

_Dear Craig,_

_How have you been? I'm doing alright. It's been so long, I can't believe they found you for me or found me for you. I'm living in Denver with a very nice family; they have two other foster kids, along with me. I heard your foster parents are really nice too. I really miss you Craig, I use to stay up late at night and wonder what happen to you. I always wondered 'Why'd they separate us? Why couldn't we stay together?' Did you ever think that?_

_When my case worker told me that you were still in South Park I nearly cried. I had no idea where you were for years and then I find out that you were so close. So close and yet so far. I really want to see you again Craig._

_Do you ever see mom or dad? I'm not allowed to have any contact with either one of them. Oh god Craig, there's so much I want to tell you and so much I want to ask, and so much I want to show you. Maybe this summer I can come down and we see each other again, I think I would really like that, would you? We've been away from each other for so long; I can't even picture what you look like. I have our old family photo but it does nothing for me now. What do you look like? I hope you don't look like dad._

_Well I have to get ready for school now, write me back as soon as you can or even call me, here's my cell: 999-234-6189_

_I hope you can call. Bye Craig_

_Love,_

_Vanessa_

Everyone was quite, the only sound that could be heard was the Grandfather clock ticking in the living room. Craig read the letter to himself before placing it in his pocket, "I have a date so I'll see you guys tonight." We turned on his parents, walked passed Clyde, and out into the cold March air. Clyde watched as he made his way to his car, his face was that of worried.

For along as he knew Craig, Clyde had never once seen Craig show his true feelings. Never. Clyde looked at Craig's parents and went after Craig. Clyde stopped him just as he started the car's engine, "Craig! Are you okay?" Craig nodded, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Clyde shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought you'd be happy to hear from Vanessa after so long."

Craig's finger gripped the stirring wheel tighter but his face never changed, "Clyde, your truck's blocking me in. Move it so I can go get Stan." Clyde nodded, "okay Craig…have fun." They said good-bye and Clyde moved his car, watched as Craig went down the street and disappear around the corner. Clyde sighed, 'Craig…'


	7. Chapter 7

Stan rolled the weighted ball down the lane; it leaped and landed in the 100 point hole. They had decided to go to the arcade after dinner. Craig watched as Stan played Skeeball, beating his high score. Stand rolled the last ball; it went through the 50 point hole, giving him a final score of 420. Stan cheered and playfully taunted Craig, "HA! In your face bitch!" Craig laughed and placed his arm around Stan's waist.

Stan gathered his winnings and ran over to the ticket counter. Craig came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Stan and waited while his tickets got counted. Stan had enough tickets to get either a giant stuff octopus or a remote control plane, he went with the octopus.

Craig carried the octopus to his car with Stan lagging behind, Craig was quiet all night. When they reached the car Stan stopped Craig from opening the door, "Is everything okay? You seem so distracted." Craig looked at Stan in his eyes and smiled, "I fine, really." They kissed and Craig helped Stan into the car.

888

Craig was about to turn down Stan's street when Stan said, "I want to go home with you…" Craig looked at Stan, shock and embarrassed. Stan was serious and Craig could smell the lust coming off of him. Craig swallowed the lump in his throat, turned onto his street instead, and went to his house.

They walked up the walk way together, holding hands, Stan had the octopus tucked under his arm. They quietly made their way up the stairs and into Craig's bedroom. Stan set the octopus on the near by desk and attacked Craig's lips. Craig stumbled back but caught himself and Stan.

They didn't have the lights on, they explored in the dark. Touching, kissing, licking, biting, and caressing. Stan let a low moan escape his throat and felt Craig position himself on top of him. They stopped kissing and Craig asked, "Am I heavy?" Stan smiled and shook his head.

A little light was coming in through Craig's window, it was a light mixed with the moon and street lamps. They could make out each other's faces, seeing into each other's eyes. The two boys were blushing, sweating, and eyes glazed over with lust.

Stan sat up suddenly, forcing Craig to sit up with him. Craig thought he did something wrong but instead saw Stan taking his shirt off. Craig was amazed at how well defined Stan's abdomen was, he was admiring it when he felt Stan's hands left his shirt up.

Craig's body was even better to look at, eight pack abs, well toned chest, amazing arms. Stan wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and moved so that was straddling Craig now. They stayed like, kissing and enjoying each others touches. Craig was over come with so much want for Stan that he threw him back down on the bed.

Stan was shocked at first but accepted it, he welcomed Craig's sudden roughness, he didn't want to be treated like a girl, and he didn't want Craig to be gentle with him. Craig attacked Stan's neck with his teeth and tongue, licking away the salt and leaving his mark. Stan grabbed a fist full of Craig's hair and moaned up to the ceiling.

Stan could feel Craig's erection on his thigh, could Craig feel his? He moved so that he would be able too and he did. Craig snapped his head up and looked at Stan; Stan gave Craig a sexy smile and nodded. Craig chuckled and unzipped his pants, Stan followed.

They were both naked now, in each other's arms. It hurt at first but once Stan got use to the feeling of having Craig in him, he soon found himself in a world that he never wanted to come out of. Craig moved back and fourth, pushing into Stan with force that was a mix of roughness and gentleness.

Stan broke away from Craig's kiss and screamed, it wasn't a painful scream nor was it loud; it was just the right volume and just the right pleasure. Craig moaned with him, speeding up. Stan wrapped his legs around Craig's waist and soon moved with him.

It seemed to have lasted forever but when it was finally over, they two boys climaxed together. Exploding onto Stan's belly and chest, Craig watched as Stan dipped his finger into it and licked it away. Stan smiled up at Craig and opened his arms to welcome him in.

They cuddle for a few minutes before sleep over took them, sending them both into dreams of each other and of their futures together.

888

AN: Holy fuzz balls! This chapter was not meant to contain smex….(shrugs) oh well XD


	8. Chapter 8

Craig woke up; it was still dark but the moon shown in through the window. He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust. He laid there for a few minutes before turning his head to the right and was greeted to the back of Stan's head. Craig smiled and propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to stroke Stan's cheek.

Stan stirred but didn't wake up. Craig kissed his cheek and very carefully got out of the bed, placed his bathrobe around him, and made his way to the bathroom. When Craig came back, Stan was still asleep, he was about to join him again when he heard a phone going off.

He followed the sound, hoping to find it before it woke Stan up. He finally found it, in Stan's pant's pocket. He didn't check to see who it was, just opened the cover and placed it to his ear, "Hello?" "STANLEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING, GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!" It was Randy, Stan's dad.

Craig moved the phone away from his ear as Randy kept yelling. He looked over at Stan and watched as he turned over to face the window. When Randy had finally stopped Craig answer, "Uh…this isn't Stan, this is Craig…" he waited, a short pause, "Who the hell are you? Is Stan with you?" Craig looked at Stan again, "Yes he's with me. I'm Stan's…" Craig stopped.

'_I've been wanting to tell them' _Craig recalled what Stan had said on their first date, he almost told Randy that he was Stan's boyfriend but Stan hadn't told his parents that he was gay yet, "I'm his friend…he came over to study and we ended up falling asleep."

Randy said nothing at first, "Have we met you?" he finally asked, Craig shook his head but then answered, "We have but not officially." It took awhile for Randy to answer back but when he did it was very monotone and serious, "Just tell him that he is in trouble and better come home first thing after school." And with that he hung up.

Craig stood in the middle of his room, phone to his ear, breathing heavily. Had he fucked things up? Should he really have told Randy that Stan was with him, would he tell Stan that he couldn't see Craig anymore? Craig closed the phone and looked at Stan; he let out a forced sigh, placed the phone back, and got back into bed with his lover.

888

AN: This chapter is short, I know. I have a lot of homework but I really wanted to up date for you guys and to tell you that "Friends Forever?" is going on hiatus for a while, just until I finish my other fic. The other one has maybe two to three chapters left, after that I will devote my life to this fic, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

It was an extremely cold March morning, and once again the heater in the school wasn't working. All the students were forced to cover up their nice clothes with their snow clothes. Kyle fixed his green hat and tried to make it fit right. He hadn't worn in it almost two years and he feared his head had finally out grown it.

He had finally gotten it to fit right when he saw Kenny coming towards him. He was wearing his traditional orange snow suit but he had the hood down. They greeted each other and bullshitted for a while before Cartman joined them. "Holy Christ, it's cold. I swear, the minute I graduate from the Army I am moving some place warm!"

Cartman had surprised everyone about three years ago when he said that he was going to join the military after high school. Kyle thought he wouldn't be able to do it because of his attitude and weight but Cartman dropped the attitude, dropped the weight, and got accepted into the Army.

The three friends kept talking but something felt wrong, Kyle looked around and, "Has anyone seen Stan?" Kenny shrugged, "I haven't seen or talked to him since yesterday." Kyle kept looking around, "Yeah…me either…"

Cartman laughed, "He's probably getting ass raped but Craig." Kenny joined in the laughter which caused Kyle to get angry, "Do you guys honestly think it's funny that Stan is dating Craig?" The two boys stopped laughing and looked at the red head, "Hey Kyle…Stan can date who ever he wants. It's not our place to tell him."

Kyle scowled at Kenny, "No he can not date whoever he wants and you know why?" Cartman and Kenny shook their heads, "Because Stan doesn't know what he wants. Don't you see? It's all a test, it didn't work with Wendy so now he's trying Craig, don't you get it?" The two were still confused.

Kyle sighed, "It didn't work with girls so now he's trying boys. I grantee it, he'll dump Craig by the end of the week." Kyle slammed his locker door closed and walked away, 'Or I'll break them up for him.' Cartman and Kenny were left standing there, dumb founded, and "Uh…I think Kyle has finally gone cuckoo." Cartman agreed.

By the end of third period, Stan and Craig were still no where to be found. Kyle tried to open Stan's locker to find any trace that he might be at school. He was so angry he couldn't even focus on getting Stan's combo right. He was about to give up when, "Kyle? What're you doing?" Kyle jumped and turned, he made eye contact with Stan.

Stan was wearing his blue hat and brown jacket but his pants were really tight and Kyle knew they were girl pants. "I was just seeing if you were here yet…" Stan looked at his friend, questionably, "Okay…well I just got here, slept in."

Kyle nodded and finally began to breathe again, "So you want to do something after school?" Kyle asked, hoping he hadn't already made plans with Craig. Stan looked at Kyle with a sorry expression, "Sorry dude, I can't…I have to go straight home after school you see…I spent the night with Craig and forgot to call home."

Kyle could see the tint of red in Stan's cheeks but it didn't nothing compared to the red Kyle felt all through himself. "You…you slept with him?" Stan closed his locker, leaned against it, and sighed, "Yeah…and it was great." Kyle tried not to throw up.

Stan noticed the disgusted look on his friend's face, "Hey you asked, I was just answering." Stan walked away with Kyle right behind him, "Wait Stan, I didn't mean it like that!" They just turned the corner when they both saw Craig with his group.

Craig smiled and waved them over. As God as his witness, Kyle swore he heard Stan giggle like a school girl on their way over. Kenny and Cartman were mixed in with the group and Kyle found a nice, safe, spot next to Token. Stan was next to Craig and they each hand an arm around the others waist.

All of them just stood there bullshitting until the bell rang. They all said their good-byes and went off in different directions. Kyle watched as Stan and Craig flirted for a while, kissed, and walked away. Kyle scowled and disappeared behind the corner before Stan saw him.

Stan walked past Kyle, or more like floated past, the way he was walking you could swear he was floating on air. Kyle didn't like that, was it possible that Stan was in love with Craig? No there's no way he could be, could he? "I can't allow this to continue. Craig can't make Stan happy. Stan can do better then Craig."

"Would you rather him be with me?" Kyle jumped and yelped. He turned and saw Kenny, he looked serious and wasn't fazed by Kyle's reaction, "What?" Kenny crossed his arms, "You don't want Stan to be with Craig so would you feel better if he was with me?"

Kyle eyed his friend, "What about Butters?" Kenny shrugged, "He's too clingy and he doesn't want to have sex." Kyle was taken a back, "You know…sex isn't the only thing that matters in a relationship." It was Kenny's turn to be confused, "What?" Kyle repeated himself, "Your words…are they even English?"

Kyle threw his arms up in defeat, "Oh forget it!" He walked away leaving Kenny there laughing.


End file.
